


best i ever had,  hips don't lie

by aestheticzjm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bye now, M/M, Top!Niall, a lack of communication maybe? idk, a tiny bit of spanking, anyways i edited this and made it a lot better imo so y'all should give it another read, bottom!Zayn, but dont worry, dom!Niall, he also likes being called a goodboy, hello, its only for one sentence at the end, louis' in here for a second woops, so its nothing really, sub!zayn, the smut in this is horrible, there's like zayn wearing makeup for a bit, um, zayn likes being held down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticzjm/pseuds/aestheticzjm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Am I being a good boy, Niall?” He whimpers softly, looking up at Niall through his long eyelashes. “Yes, fuck, such a good boy,” Niall praises, his voice gravelly, stroking Zayn’s hair with one hand, while the other hand is thumbing at Zayn’s lip. “My good boy, right, Zayn?” He asks, arching a brow.</p><p>“All yours, Niall,” He whimpers back, and this moment is a lot more intimate than it’s supposed to be, and Niall fucking loves it.</p><p>(or the one where niall discovers that zayn likes being called a good boy - he likes being held down, too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	best i ever had,  hips don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> hello, im sorry if this is terrible.  
> if any of you are reading this and notice that it's changed, it's because i edited it. i read over it once and found so many mistakes, so yeah.

Niall and Zayn were sprawled out onto two separate sofas, bored out of their minds. "Niall, pass me the remote.” Zayn says - more like orders-, gesturing to the remote next to Niall.

Niall’s ears perk up at the sound of Zayn’s voice, and he glances over to him, a cheeky grin on his lips. “Forgetting your manners, eh, Malik? What’s the magic word?” Niall asks, a teasing tone to his voice.

They were a band, niceties were banned a long, long, time ago – Niall was basically being a dick.

Zayn lets out an exasperated sigh, looking to Niall with a blank expression. “Are you serious?” He pauses, rolling his eyes. “Please?” he asks, a bit irritated now. Niall smirks triumphantly, passing Zayn the remote. “Good boy.” Niall replies jokingly, his eyes flickering over to where Zayn was sprawled on the couch across him.

He watches Zayn for a second, arching an eyebrow as he notices the soft blush beginning to creep its way down Zayn’s neck. Niall tilts his head to the side, “‘Y alright mate?” He asks softly, and watches as Zayn nods after a moment.

ʚ ♡ ɞ

Niall decides to test out a theory when they’re on stage in Vermont. Niall picks up his water bottle, casually walking over to Zayn. “Hey Zayn, ye’ alright?” Niall asks as a way of greeting, flashing Zayn a bright smile. Zayn simply hums a soft response, his lips curving up into a slight smile.

Niall then drops his water bottle, feigning a look of distress. “Oh, ‘m so clumsy,” He exclaims, his eyes flickering up to Zayn. Zayn chuckles softly, bending down to pick up the bottle. “Here you go, ya’ goof.” Zayn replies, handing Niall the bottle.

Niall takes it from him, leaning forward a bit so he was level with Zayn’s ear. “Good boy,” He says huskily, lingering for a second, before backing away. He flashes him another bright smile, before turning around and walking in the other direction.

Niall could feel Zayn’s eyes on him for the rest of the concert.

ʚ ♡ ɞ

Zayn and Louis were rough-housing for the remote, while Niall was standing by the doorway, watching them with an amused expression on his face. Louis relents after a moment, a pout on his lips. “Fuck you. ‘M going to go find Haz, you’re no fun.” Louis states haughtily standing up. “Tosser,” Niall hears Louis mutter as he walks out, and he throws his head back, barking out a loud laugh.

He glances back to Zayn, a challenging look in his eyes. “I’ll wrestle ye’ for the remote,” Niall says, arching an eyebrow. Zayn lets out a snort, gesturing for Niall to come over.

A few minutes later, Zayn is under Niall, his wrists pinned above his head. “‘S like ye’ don’t even try anymore,” Niall teases, using one hand to pick up the remote from where it had fallen down onto the ground. Niall’s eyes flicker up to Zayn’s face and he quirks an eyebrow.

Zayn’s eyes are squeezed shut, and there’s a very evident blush on his cheeks, and it’s slowly creeping its way down his neck. “Ye’ alright, Zayn?” Niall asks softly, a bit worried now. It hadn’t occurred to him to remove his hands from where they were pinning Zayn down, just because he was focused more on how _disheveled_ Zayn looked.

What Niall didn’t expect, was to hear Zayn’s breath hitching. Niall’s eyes widen slightly, experimentally gripping one of Zayn’s wrists a bit tighter. A soft breath escapes Zayn’s lips, almost a moan, and Niall watches, his eyes transfixed on Zayn.

The thing that draws Niall away is the sound of Louis’ voice, calling out for him. He releases Zayn’s wrists instantly, pleased to see the red marks left in his wake.

ʚ ♡ ɞ

Niall calls Zayn into his room the next day, he just wanted to ask what this was all about – (He also sort of wanted to fuck him into the mattress, but that was really nobody’s business but his.)

Zayn walks in, an adorably confused expression on his face. “Need something, Ni?” He questions, glancing around the room. Niall walks over, shutting the door, before turning to Zayn. “Don’t resist what I’m about ta’ do, yeah? Just wanna try something,” Niall warns, and moves forward, giving Zayn enough time to turn his head. (He doesn’t.)

Niall presses his lips to Zayn’s, unable to stop himself any longer. This kiss isn’t like the one he imagined they’d have; this is gentler, sweeter; Niall knows Zayn doesn’t like gentle and sweet.

He presses Zayn up against the wall, immediately pinning Zayn’s arms above his head as he continues to kiss him. Zayn parts his lips when Niall starts tracing them with his tongue, letting Niall use his mouth.

Oh, and use his mouth he does, Niall is practically fucking his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, allowing his tongue to map out Zayn’s mouth properly. Zayn loves it, loves letting Niall use him, and he just wants to be a good little boy for, all for Niall.

Niall lets his hands wander down Zayn’s sides, resting firmly at his hips. He rucks up Zayn’s shirt the slightest, letting his nails dig into the skin there – the whimper Zayn lets out makes his dick twitch in his trousers.

Niall removes Zayn’s shirt completely, his blue eyes flickering up to meet Zayn’s darker ones. “This okay?” He questions softly, and the nod he gets back makes Niall’s heart flutter. “Good,” He mutters, before leaning back in to shove his tongue into Zayn’s mouth.

Niall palms at Zayn’s covered cock, squeezing the bulge there, randomly, to keep Zayn on edge. Zayn sinks his teeth into Niall’s bottom lip, a high pitched whine escaping his lips. “Fuck, Ni, need you,” He moans out, and his voice is absolutely _wrecked,_ although Niall has barely even done anything.

Niall grins, happy to comply. He begins to unzip his pants, pleasantly surprised when Zayn drops down to his knees. “Wanna suck you off first, please,” He says, his tone raspier than usual.

Niall can’t say no to Zayn, with his ruined gaze and spit covered lips. So he removes his trousers and underwear, wrapping his hand around his cock, guiding it to Zayn’s mouth.

And Zayn, God, Zayn is perfect. He sucks at the head of Niall’s cock, bobbing up and down at a feverish pace. Niall’s eyes darken, before he pushes his hips forward, effectively causing Zayn to gag on his cock, and fuck if that’s not the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

There are tears springing to Zayn’s eyes now, but he keeps his lips open around Niall’s cock, letting him use his mouth, yet again. Niall tangles his hands in Zayn’s hair, thrusting his hips forward. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Zayn, watching him get completely ruined all because of Niall, it’s so hot.

Zayn moans around the length in his mouth, pulling off for a moment to jerk Niall off. “Am I being a good boy, Niall?” He whimpers softly, looking up at Niall through his long eyelashes. “Yes, fuck, such a good boy,” Niall praises, his voice gravelly, stroking Zayn’s hair with one hand, while the other hand is thumbing at Zayn’s lip. “My good boy, right, Zayn?” He asks, arching a brow.

“All yours, Niall,” He whimpers back, and this moment is a lot more intimate than it’s supposed to be, and Niall fucking loves it.

“Want you to fuck me,” Zayn murmurs, still jerking Niall off. “Please,” he whines, pouting up at Niall, and fuck, Niall can’t say no to that face. Zayn still has tears matted to his eyelashes, his lips are shiny with spit, and his eyes are blown black with lust; Niall is convinced Zayn’s never looked this beautiful. “Fuck, okay, yeah,” He replies, nodding a bit. “Lie down on your front,” He orders, nodding his head towards the bed.

A slow smirk curls at Niall’s lips at how fast Zayn scrambles to get on the bed, wrapping his hand around his cock and tugging a few times, at the sight. He walks over to his bedside table, his eyes flickering back to Zayn, as he watches him tug his pants down. Niall takes off his own shirt, pulling out a condom and some lube.

He walks over to where Zayn’s spread out on the bed, instinctively licking his lips. “Mine,” he growls out, walking over, and groping Zayn’s ass.

He continues kneading the flesh, loving how large his hands looked in comparison to Zayn’s small bum. “C’mon, Ni, please,” Zayn whines, his head buried in the sheets. Niall slaps one of Zayn’s ass cheeks, resulting in a cry from Zayn. “Who said you could speak, slut?” He challenges gruffly, smacking the other cheek. Niall sees Zayn nod from his peripheral vision, and he grins softly.

Slapping Zayn’s ass results in it tingeing red and Niall is practically giddy with how well Zayn’s body takes to him. This wasn’t his initial intention though, so he smacks Zayn’s ass twice more – for good measure-, before coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube.

He circles his finger around Zayn’s rim, smirking a bit when he hears the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the bed. He pushes in slowly, a low groan escaping his own lips from how tight Zayn is. He thrusts his finger in and out a few times, pushing in another. He knows Zayn’s okay with a bit of pain, he’s pretty sure he may even like it a bit.

And of course he’s right, when Niall looks up, he sees Zayn with a chunk of pillow between his teeth to muffle his moans.

The sight only makes Niall harder, and he eagerly pushes in the third finger, pumping them a few times to get Zayn comfortable – no matter how much Zayn needs this, he doesn’t want to hurt him more than needed; Zayn’s safety was far more important than his pleasure. Niall thrusts his fingers in a few more times, before pulling them out completely, his eyes flickering to the back of Zayn’s head. “Hands and knees,” Niall orders, his voice gone raspy with lust.

Niall watches as Zayn immediately does as told, and fuck, Niall didn’t even think it was possible for Zayn to look even more… pretty – even from the back. He gives his dick a few tugs, wrapping the condom on. He coats his cock with lube, positioning himself at Zayn’s entrance.

“Ready babe?” he asks softly, and Zayn simply lets out an eager whine. Niall grins at that, shuffling forward so his dick was barely touching Zayn’s entrance.

“Niall,” Zayn whines, and Niall slaps his ass in response. Zayn’s upper half basically collapses on the bed at that, and he lets out another greedy whine.

Niall really can’t take any of this teasing any more, its killing him, so he slides inside Zayn, his brow furrowed in concentration. He lets out a groan when he’s fully sheathed inside Zayn, and he figures that Zayn is biting down on the comforter because his moans are coming out muffled. Niall forces Zayn to clasp his hands behind his back, grinning gently.

Niall doesn’t ask when he pulls out, and slams back in roughly. And yes, Zayn is definitely biting down on the comforter. Niall’s hands find Zayn’s hips as he pounds into him, the force throwing Zayn forward each time. “Scream for me, baby,” Niall grits out, and Zayn immediately begins yelling and groaning, letting out whines loud enough to wake the entire hotel.

The noises Zayn are making only help Niall reach his high faster, and he reaches forward to wrap a hand around Zayn’s cock. A loud whine escapes Zayn’s kiss-bitten lips at that, and Niall leans forward so he can watch Zayn as he falls apart. Zayn’s eyebrows are furrowed up, his lips are parted and still moist from the blowjob, eyes clouded over with lust, and fuck, he’s just so pretty.

Niall continues tugging at Zayn’s cock, he just needs to see him come; the heat around Niall’s cock wasn’t helping at all, but he was determined to get Zayn to come first.

“Ah, fuck, such a good boy,” Niall gets out, and of course, of course that’s what does it for Zayn, he’s suddenly coming all over Niall’s hands, as well as the comforter.

Niall huffs out a soft laugh at that, the clenching around his dick becoming too much; he comes inside the condom, biting down hard, on Zayn’s shoulder to muffle his groan.

Niall collapses on top of Zayn, his breathing labored. Zayn looks like he’s still coming down from his high, his expression sinful. “Fuck, that was so good Zayn, you did so well,” Niall praises, rolling over so he was next to Zayn instead of over him. A gentle smile makes its way onto Zayn’s lips, and he reaches forward to press a soft kiss to Niall’s lips.

Niall smiles gently into the kiss, pulling away after a moment to study Zayn. No, he’s convinced this is the most beautiful Zayn’s ever looked.

(Niall finds out a month later that Zayn looks the most beautiful with mascara and lipstick on, and Niall’s cock shoved down his throat)

 


End file.
